The True Rulers Of Hogwarts
by Cheerful Grimm Reaper
Summary: What you thought Hufflepuffs were innocent? What happens when Hermione finds a mysterious journal that dates back to the Marauder's era? Were the marauders truly the greatest pranksters or where there greater pranksters laughing at them from the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: We got the idea of the Huffengamot from _'s story about Hufflepuff House, called "One House to Rule Them All". We don't own that idea or the Harry Potter books.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look at this." Hermione slapped a worn notebook on the kitchen table of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Ah, come on, Hermione," said Ron. "If we wanted to study we would have gone back to take our NEWTs."

"I think you'll be interested in this," insisted Hermione. As Harry warily eased the notebook open, she explained. "I was in the library this morning before I left for Easter holidays—" she ignored Ron's eyeroll "—and someone dropped this. I opened the cover to see whose it was, so I could return it, and – well, you'll see."

Harry worked to decipher the loopy cursive on the inside cover. "Property of the Huffengamot, for instruction of first years." He looked up. "What's a Huffengamot?"

"I don't know. I asked a couple nearby third years if they knew, but they just glared at me like I'd insulted them and walked back to the Hufflepuff common room," said Hermione. "Read the next page!"

Harry flipped to the next page and began to read, Ron looking over his shoulder. After a few minutes and several more pages, the boys tore their eyes from the notebook.

"It's like a textbook of all the greatest pranks in Hogwarts history!" said Ron hoarsely.

"Not all of Hogwarts history," corrected Hermione. "Look on the back cover – it only covers 1973 to 1977."

"I've always wondered how that trick step got there," said Ron, not listening.

"And all those broken armchairs in the Room of Hidden Things… they must have been practicing for that one on page five!" said Harry.

"Why couldn't you have found this in our third or fourth year, Hermione?" asked Ron, only half-joking. "We could've used these ideas!"

"What's strange, though, is that you can't turn the pages back after you read them. You can only go forward," said Hermione. "I kept trying, but eventually I just had to close the notebook and start over from the beginning."

Harry tried to flip backwards in the notebook and found that Hermione was right – it was impossible, as though the pages were fused together. A message appeared in the margins, scrawled in the same loopy cursive as that on the inside cover: "Re-reading is an unnecessary and disgustingly Ravenclaw-like habit. Learn to remember everything you read the first time. This will make it possible for you to destroy any paper trails that can be used against you."

There was a long silence as the Trio stared at the message.

"Well," Harry finally said. "That's a bit eerie."

"Probably written by a Slytherin who wanted to scare anyone who tried to read their diary," said Ron reassuringly, with a glance at Hermione's worried face.

She smiled weakly. "I didn't notice that when I read it. You're right, it's probably a joke." She still looked worried, though, as Harry and Ron began to read the list of pranks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Meanwhile, in the bowels of Huffengamot headquarters_

"What do you MEAN you lost the book?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CGR: Me and Findthefourth wrote this during camp and we plan to start writing again now that A) Band is over, B) FtF has settled into her role of editor of school newspaper, C) paly is over, D) finials are over/new tri has started E) we have our piece for speech and debate mostly finished. So…yeah…lots of fun now. We plan to update all of our stories…of course everyone says that….**


	2. Chapter 2

_Entry One_

We have been noticed by the Huffengamot for our pranks last year and have now been chosen to record all pranks and mayhem that follow to demonstrate our control over the school. It is a great honor to be among the few chosen to go on in history through these books. The Huffengamot has given us one last test before it is truly decided. We must not fail.

Our task is to show our control while remaining anonymous. After having one Sirius Black inform us during Potions that we look like we're covered in bees we have decided we will send out bees to sting all who mock us. The bees have been charmed to only be seen by those they sting. The Gryffindors will pay for laughing at Black's pathetic joke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Our plan has succeeded. Who know Black could yelp that loud. It was music to our ears. Those being stung were given detention for disrupting the class, had points taken away, and were forced to do extra work.

The prank was approved by the Huffengamot and we will now officially go down in history in our house! We have been informed though if this book gets into the wrong hands or we are discovered as the pranksters we will be punished. That has happened with many in the past, and as the Huffengamot pointed out, could have happened today. They were discovered because they got greedy and were punished for their failures. It is highly likely we will end up the same way but for now we will rejoice in our accomplishments. We three, henceforth known as vigilantes, Order of Helga, third class, take great pride in having been chosen and will do everything in our power to surpass our predecessors.

_Entry Twenty-Seven_

Watched Black and his cohort James Potter humiliate that greasy Slytherin, Severus Snape, today. Done as revenge, this would not have bothered us, but Potter claimed that he was doing it not in retaliation for some wrong done to his person, but because Snape "exists". Obviously we could not stand for that, being fair-minded as well as devious, so we plan to charm Potter's clothes into smelling like a Muggle septic tank.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Our plan worked slightly better than we meant it to. Herbology class was cut short when Potter attempted to reverse our charm and caught his shirt on fire, emitting a foul stench and causing several Hufflepuff's feet to be trodden on in the mad rush for the door. Although our House peers are slightly displeased with us for this reason, the Huffengamot was highly amused and has promoted us to Order of Helga, second class.

_Entry Fifty-four_

The Ravenclaw-Gryffindor match is in two days. The Ravenclaws are set to have the field to practice tomorrow but one of our first years overheard Potter and the other Gryffindor Quidditch team members plotting to take the field for themselves. We must not allow them a minute on it. We will continue to scheme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Late last night we charmed all the brooms of the Gryffindor house to the ceiling of the Great Hall – all but the brooms of Potter and Black. The entire house got mad at them, assuming they had done it as a joke, and they quarreled well into the night while the Ravenclaws practiced on the field. At midnight the brooms fell from the ceiling and the Gryffindors finally went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Gryffindors came out to the field late and with many bags under their eye (Potter and Black had black eyes and several other bruises). They were uncoordinated and had failures throughout the entire Quidditch match. Ravenclaw won with Gryffindor scoring no points. We rejoiced greatly. If the Slytherins don't mess up this year Gryffindor will come in fourth place. No matter what we do, every year the Slytherins always find a way to mess up and come in last place.


End file.
